monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bunny Stone
Bunny Stone '- jest od niedawna uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat, jest hybrydą królikołaka i gargulca, cechy, które odziedziczyła po rodzicach to czuły węch i słuch, jest niezdarna i potrafi świetnie latać, od swojej przybranej mamy nauczyła się wróżyć z magicznej kuli, kart i dłoni oraz potrafi rozpoznać każdą roślinę i zna ich właściwości. Bunny pisze opowiadania i wiersze, ale nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazała. Osobowość Bunny jest bardzo delikatną, uprzejmą, cichutką i pomocną potworką. Na ogół jest bardzo nieśmiała, małomówna i strachliwa, łatwo ją spłoszyć ale jeśli ktoś dokucza jej siostrze zawsze staje w jej obronie. Króliczka jest bardzo wrażliwa i płaczliwa, przez co bardzo łatwo jest ją zranić i doprowadzić do łez. Przeraża ją każde wystąpienie, czasem nawet, gdy ma powiedzieć jedno zdanie komuś nieznajomemu po prostu zamiera w bezruchu bez słowa lub ucieka. Woli być kompletnie przeciętną i niezauważaną "szarą" króliczką. Jest bardzo współczująca i bardzo chętnie słucha wszystkiego, co jej się mówi, nawet największych głupot bo po prostu nie potrafi powiedzieć komuś, że jej to nie interesuje, jeśli znajdzie w sobie odwagę, by się odezwać to zawsze pomoże. Jeśli już z kimś rozmawia to nigdy nie powie nic przykrego czy złośliwego. Wygląd Jest w połowie królikołakiem i gargulcem. Jej cera jest łososiowa podobnie jak futerko, ale na zakończeniach uszu, ogonka, skrzydeł, dłoni i stópek jest fioletowa. Ma fioletowe duże oczka, czarny nosek i górną wargę, spod której zawsze wystają dwa małe, bielutkie ząbki. Jej włosy są długie, delikatnie falowane i zadbane, kolor przechodzi z brązu na czubku głowy i ponad połowie włosów do fioletu na końcówkach. Bunny ubiera się tylko w puchate i mięciutkie ubranka w jej ulubionych kolorach. Pochodzenie 'thumb|left|200pxPolstrach - państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Długość granic Polski wynosi 3511 km, w tym 440 km przypada na granicę morską (linia wybrzeża Morza Bałtyckiego, która nie jest linią granicy państwa, wynosi 770 km). Polska jest jednym z najbardziej zalesionych krajów w Europie. Lasy zajmują powierzchnię 29,2% powierzchni kraju. Relacje Rodzina Bunny Stone jest hybrydą królikołaka (tata-poszukiwacz przygód) i gargulca (mama-pisarka). W wieku 6 lat potworka została na polecenie rodziców u swojej przybranej cioci wieszczki Samiry. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że może cały miesiąc spędzić u swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, u córki wieszczki Judy. Wtedy Bunny nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że więcej nie zobaczy swoich rodziców, którzy wyjechali do Upioryki w poszukiwaniu magicznego posążka złotego bożka. Bunny świetnie się bawiła z Judy, lecz gdy rodziców potworki nie było prawie dwa miesiące stęskniła się za nimi i zaczęła wypytywać wieszczkę. Samira, która zorientowała się, że muszą mieć kłopoty bądź co gorsza już nie wrócą, postanowiła mimo swoich obaw nic nie mówić króliczce, nie miała serca przekazać tak potwornych wieści i w razie potrzeby postanowiła wychowywać ją jak swoją córkę i utrzymywać w przekonaniu, że kiedyś na pewno jej rodzice wrócą. Do tej pory Bunny zastanawia się, czy jej rodzice jeszcze kiedyś się pojawią. Przyjaciele Bunny praktycznie od urodzenia zna Judy Prima West, swoją przybraną siostrę, którą kocha bardzo i mimo, że jest bardzo nieśmiała to zawsze stanęłaby w jej obronie, tak jak kiedyś Judy stanęła w obronie Bunny, gdy pewna starsza potworka zaczęła się z niej wyśmiewać. Królica poznała też ostatnio całkiem sympatyczne osóbki zwące się Rabitha i Michelle Cake. Znajomi Aiko "Susie" Sato Miłość Bunny chciałaby się zakochać w kimś równie wrażliwym z wzajemnością, ale boi się, że ktoś ją zrani. (poszukuje) Klasyczny Potwór Królikołak '''to hybryda człowieka i królika. Tak samo jak wilkołak, kotołak i inne łaki. Królikołaki mogą się przekształcać w zwykłe króliki, jednak robią to niezwykle rzadko. Królikołak ma cechy typowego królika, takie jak: duże uszy, wystające zęby, puchaty ogonek i duże łapy. Królikołaki są bardzo szybkie. W razie potrzeby mogą biec naprawdę szybko. Wszystkie królikołaki przepadają za marchewką, jedne bardziej a drugie mniej. Motyw królikołaka został wykorzystany w filmie animowanym,,Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa Królikołaka ( po ang. Wallace & Gromit The curse of Were-Rabbit). '''Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Zainteresowania Zielarstwo - króliczka pasję do hodowli roślin i umiejętności stosowania ich w lecznictwie przejęła po macosze. Razem z siostrą Judy potrafi spędzić pół dnia chodząc zafascynowana po łące czy polanie w poszukiwaniu nowych bądź jeszcze nieznanych jej kwiatów i roślin. Bunny mniej niż siostra rozwinęła tę pasję, gdyż króliczka jedynie produkuje leki, a Judy zajmuje się również prywatną produkcją kremów oraz perfum. Pisanie opowiadań - cdn Umiejętności Bunny z uwagi na swoje geny potrafi zmieniać się w ''''króliczka' uskrzydlonego kamiennego, aczkolwek wciąż puchatego i małego, potrafi również '''szybko biegać,' latać' z ogromną gracją, ma również świetny węch i słuch. Wróżenie – Bunny uwielbia przepowiadać przyszłość z pomocą kart (zazwyczaj tarota), magicznej kuli, kości i fusów, oraz innych równie typowych i nietypowych przedmiotów a czasem nawet "sił nadnaturalnych" jak ona to nazywa. Pasję odziedziczyła po macosze, która jest wieszczką od niej również się tego nauczyła. Gra na flecie i harfie '''mimo iż nigdy się tego nie uczyła, ma to we krwi, gdyż odkąd wiadomo w jej króliczej części rodziny każda królicza panienka była tego uczona, a Bunny ma do tego ogromny talent. Gdyby nie ogromna nieśmiałość króliczki to miałaby wielu swoich fanów. Wystąpienia #Linia Lalek "Ghostly Pokemon" by Czikorita08 #Linia lalek "Expecto Patronum!" by LadyOfTheKnife #Linia lalek "Paint Skull" by NickielD Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Wszyscy mówią jej po imieniu Ulubione powiedzonka: "Nieśmiałość to taka piękna duszy prośba, aby pierwszy dotyk dłoni wypłynął z twojej strony"; "Nieśmiałość w słowach nader często przekłada się na odwagę w czynach" W szkole najbardziej lubię: Grać w szachy na dodatkowych zajęciach. Świetnie mi to idzie, ale wolę być przeciętna, nie lubię gdy ktoś zwraca na mnie uwagę. ...a najmniej: '''Nie lubię, gdy ktoś na mnie za długo patrzy, zawsze wtedy odwracam wzrok lub uciekam. '''Zwierzątko: Mam łaciatą myszkę Sophie. Jest bardzo sprytna i przyjacielska naprawdę ją kocham. Jest taka pocieszna. Nie ruszam się z domu bez: '''Mięciutkiej szczotki do futerka. '''Sekrety mojego pokoju: Mieszkam razem z moją przybraną mamą romską wieszczką i jej córką, a moją najlepszą przyjaciółką Judy Prima West w wozie mieszkalnym, kiedyś podróżującym z taborem cygańskim. Nasz dom jest bardzo kolorowy i ozdobiony przeróżnymi błyskotkami ozdoby w nim są złote, srebrne, miedziane, a nawet składające się z kolorowych szkiełek. Ciekawostki * Pięknie gra na flecie i harfie. * Mimo że w połowie jest gargulcem to potrafi latać z ogromną gracją. * Zna każdą roślinę i jej właściwości. * Potrafi wróżyć, ale boi się to robić. * Ma piękny i puchaty ogonek którego się wstydzi. * Ma tylko 1,46 wzrostu. * Uwielbia zapach rumianku polnego i konwalii. * Nie toleruje laktozy. * Jej myszka zawsze wszędzie z nią chodzi, chowaj się w jej włosach bądź jak w przypadku stroju Basic w sukience. * Kocha muzykę klasyczną. * Nie lubi używać słuchawek. * Uwielbia oglądać zachody i wschody słońca. * Zawsze ma przewiązaną w pasie wstążkę. * Często w stresujących sytuacjach zdaża jej się zemdleć. * Na widok krwistego mięsa i zwierzęcych wnętrzności zawsze wymiotuje. Stroje Galeria '' Bunny2.jpg|Skullette Bunny Judy Pima West.jpg|"przyszywana" siostra Bunny zwąca się Judy Prima West Bunny (7).jpg|Bunny w stroju Gloom and Bloom Bunny (1).jpg|Bunny ze swoją myszką w "stroju" Great Scarrier Reef Bunny (5).jpg|Bunny w stroju Gloom Beach Bunny (4).jpg|Bunny w stroju Dead Tired Bunny (2).jpg|Bunny na PaintSkull bunny (3).jpg|Bunny w stroju Haunted jako duch bunny stone.jpg|Bunny z serii Ghoul Sports (tenis stołowy) buny.jpg|Bunny i rolki Bunny i judy (1).jpg|Bunny i Judy WP 20160531 22 12 32 Pro.jpg|request by Lamcia ♥ Bunny Stone.jpg|♥ mini ♥ Bunny ♥ BunnyKolor.jpg|Śliczna Bunny by ♥ Rochi ♥ BunnyStoneportret.jpg|Śliczna Bunny by ♥Rochi♥ Bunny Stone SS by PixieGiggler 2.jpg|Bunny w serii "Sweet Screams" z elementami waty cukrowej, karmelizowanego cukru i łamiszczęki od kochabnej ♥ Pixie ♥ IMG 20160730 171732.jpg|Bunny w serii Ghostly Pokemon jako Lopunny TakiSeRysunek dla SmoczejS.jpg|Od kochanej ♥ Rochi ♥ '' Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:SmoczaS Kategoria:Polska